Don't Move On
by fighterchix
Summary: Avatar comes t oour world and so does someone else. ZukoXoc ?Xoc AngXKatara SokkaX ground. NOT MY STORY MY INSANO FRIEND's STORY WITH ME IN IT! RandR
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Disclaimer:_ Okay okay. I don't own avatar, also, this fanfic is my friend's. She wanted to use my account . So I let her cause I'm nice. Sometimes. So she will send me the updates and I will put them on. (I put the disclaimer on because she forgot to. she did the rest.) **

**Serena's POV**

Boring day in Mrs. Miller's science class. Solar system... yawn. I often fall asleep in this class, but whets weird, is it's my last class before I go home! Monday afternoon... I was pretending to read my science book, but I really was daydreaming about the Harvest Moon fanfic I'm working on in a black journal. I had a red one in sixth grade that got lost our last move; it was the best harvest moon fanfic I ever wrote. It was also very perverted, I liked having my friend Lulu read it; she'd make weird facial expressions when it got weird. Other people did that too I think. My Jack Skellignton necklace dangled from my neck while the boring class commenced. It had a silver chain, and Jack's head and bowtie charm, and bat charms. Well anyway. Yeah, just a normal could-the-clock-go-any-slower? Kind of day. What's strange is, I never fall asleep in first hour, but I do fall asleep in seventh hour; which is my last class. All of Mrs. Miller's words seemed to blend together after a while and not make any since. I have really bad eyesight, yet, my mom refuses to buy me glasses. I don't know why, probably since we moved, he haven't had much 'spending' money. But we get by just fine. My friend Lulu was stuck in class; no one really likes that much to tell you the truth. She is really old and mean, kind of like: "What is holding this woman together?" she is living proof that dinosaurs once roamed the earth. If she ever read this fanfic, I'd be in for it big time. But that isn't likely. She doesn't read anything except tests, and our textbooks. Well, back on track here. Yes Mrs. Miller's class is as fun as watching paint dry. Until through the double metal doors in the back of the class burst open with a guy with a sexy scar on his right eye, chasing a twelve-year-old boy with an arrow on his head. I knew who they were! Aang and Zuko! I felt my heart stop, and then explode. Trembling, I kept my eyes on them, watching them while Mrs. Miller found this kind of pointless. Zuko shot fire at Aang, and he deflected it with his staff. This made me slightly wonder...was Lulu having the same problem? Well. It's not really a problem. More of a: my wildest fantasy gone real.

**Lulu's POV**

Lulu was having the same problem that I was. Sokka and Katara busted through window, and it pissed her off. Which doesn't really take much now that I think about it. grabbed Sokka and Katara by their pony tails (Katara's braided of course) and demanded to see their conduct cards.

"Our what?" Sokka asked in pain. "We don't have any!" Now, this would be the time to tell you that really won't pull on a child's hair. But it's symbolic, but if a child burst in through the window and tried to run off, I think that would be a good reason for her to do that. I might have to ask her about that some time. It would be like "What would you do if two random kids burst through the window of your classroom that didn't look like they were from this detention?" yeah...I might be sent to the crazy house for girls...again...

"Then go to the principal and get one!" My friend Lulu knew who they were, we both watch that show. Apparently, no one else really did, because they all ran like wild hog monkeys. Lulu raised her hand to take them!" Lulu would never pass up a chance to bring two anime characters that were in trouble with the meanest teacher to the safe busum of G hall! "But I won't promise I'll come back." She grabbed Sokka and Katara's wrists and dragged them out into the hallway.

I too had ducked out of Mrs. Miller's class with Zuko attacking Aang. I bumped into Lulu that had let Katara and Sokka go to help Aang; I exchanged a confused look with her.

"Lulu, do you remember when we first thought Zuko was a hot tamale and we decided I'd get him on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and you'd get him Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays and on Saturday we'd all three hang out?" Lulu nodded. "Well...Its Monday." She sighed and told me it was my day to take him home. "And I won't forget him tomorrow. Now, you take Sokka, Katara, and Aang. I'll calm down Zuko."

"Got it." With that, Lulu dodged Zuko's flames, and managed to grab all three of them and take them to a safe place, mainly, to the principal's office to get a conduct card. While I was left with the angry Zuko, I tried to think of what I should do. I really should have let Lulu take care of this.

"Where are they going!" Zuko growled at me, this was like...my wildest dream! I guess if you don't dream wild, anime characters that you think are hot won't come to your world and have to stay at your house every other night! Lucky me that the bell rang for the end of the day, and all the other students busted out of their classrooms like if they stayed, they would be trapped there all night.

"I'll explain it all...I guess. Just let me get something." Zuko and I went to my science classroom, and grabbed my Jack bag, my red and black binder that still had papers from the sixth grade in it, and my textbook. We went to my locker; I spanned the dial and got my stuff out. Sadly, today I had to ride the bus; I hate my bus because its full of loud bitches, bustards, and two faces triple whores. Zuko and I boarded my bus, and as usual. There were no seats open. What's strange is, no matter how fast I seem to go to try and get on to get a seat, there are none! And don't get me started on Chelsea that bitches. She lied and said she had two backpacks, and I was all like: _That's not my problem..._ but when I did get a seat, I saw that bitch didn't have two freaking backpacks! This time, Chelsea's seat was the only one open, Zuko didn't want to sit by loud, shrieking, preppy blonds, so he set his fist on fire and she quickly moved. That, I enjoyed. He and I were going to be good friends, especially when Lulu and I got our revenge on Brea.

Let me take this long bus trip to explain Brea. She's a slut. I freaking hate her, Lulu hates her too. If I had to spend the whole day with her, or stay at my dad's office, I'd pick the office. Which is scary, because I'd choose school over his office and I hate school! She acts like everyone loves her, but in reality, everyone hates her. But what really just made me smile, was in choir last year, I had to sit by her (Unfortunately.) and she said we were doing something wrong, because we were trying to learn some dance moves for our concert; and she said that she was going to show us the right way, no sooner had she said that, then she fell off the back of the top riser into a pile of cellos. She then told me that I could have saved her, and I thought: _Could of, should of, and would of, but didn't._ I've been laughing at her since then.

Zuko then asked for an explanation. I didn't get my CD player out like I usually would have, because its not every day he sits with me on the bus. What this kind of reminded me of, was sonic! They somehow changed detentions and were stuck here until they could find a way back. I was thinking of watching that soon. But I never really got around to it.

"Okay. Give me something to explain." I told him, everyone stared at him like he was a weirdo. But in my theory; the normal ones, are the weirdoes.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked quite mad. I think I pissed him off when I told him to tell me what to explain.

"Well. On the bus, on the way to-" But he cut me off. How rude! oh well. He's hot so it's okay.

"I mean, what region am I in?" I guess I should have told him that...

"United States." I anserwered point blank. "Were going to my house, and you can live in the basement! Iive in the basement. But we can work it out. Tomorrow your staying at Lulu's, and were going to switch you off like that." I think I confused him when I told him that.

"O-Kay..." After that it was an awkwardly silent bus ride. Until one of the preps squealed. I rather like how he reacted. He shot up from the seat and stomped down the isle, and set his fist on fire. "SHUT THE FK UP! YOU ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT!" That was what I always wanted to say, he had done what I always wanted to do, but never had the courage. He stomped back to the seat I was sitting in, and the whole bus was silent. Lulu had tennis practice. So Sokka, Katara, and Aang had to sit on the bleachers waiting. In their world, they didn't have tennis. So they found it strange to hit a small ball with a racket. They still weren't sure how they got to our world; but all they could do was go with the flow for a while; see what fate had in store for them. Once Lulu's practice was over; she, Aang, Katara, and Sokka got in her mom's car once it came to pick them up, and drove home. During the drive, Lulu tells me that she gave them an explanation. So I believe her. (I really didn't care if she did or not.)

When Zuko and I got to my house, we walked in through the front door like nothing was wrong. I set my bags down beside the end table like usual, and when my mom saw Zuko, she asked who he was.

"Prince Zuko, from Avatar." Zuko looked at me like I was insane. How could he be from whom he was trying to capture? It was like that whole 'if a tree falls in the forest' thing. We went down to my room; I asked him if he ever played Sonic.

"What the hell?" Of course he didn't! That will make things fun, because I always win at sonic when I'm not up against my other friend. She is much better than me. I put sonic adventure 2 battle into my Game Cube and gave him the purple controller with a cord, and I had the gray one without a cord. I got that one because its first player. I ran him through the controls and what they do, assuming he knew, I opened my file with 45 emblems, and it was all in Japanese. Japanese Text, and Japanese language; I started us out on the easy course, which was a foot race; and it was on the stage called city escape. He was pretty...bad. He struggled and I ended up beating him four times. But he refused to give up, when faced with a challenge, he would keep trying until he came out on top; I knew that from the show. I beat him four more times, and yet. He didn't quit. Eventually the controls came natural to him and he was able to actually be compatition. He met my cat Lei Mei, which means either pretty rose, or just rose. She was a white cat with orange stripes. I told him to be patient with her, she is like... well... mom, pretty much everyone else, and I call her stupid.

Night fell, and after I had him help me with my homework, and we played the game some more. It was time for... SITCOMS! When I told him that it was time to watch some sitcoms, he gave me a look like I was insane...yet again. The first sitcom we watched was Full house. It came on at eight; he seemed interested in the show, or maybe because he thought it was strange. It kind of made me little mad that I had to give him up for a whole night! But oh well! I'd be getting him back the Wednesday morning before first hour. Plus, tomorrow Katara, Sokka, and Aang were going to stay at my house! That would be fun. I saw Zuko eyeing my Hide and Seek poster, my nightmare before Christmas poster, A series of unfortunate events poster, and the nightmare before Christmas 10th anniversary bag from hot topic that me and my other friend stabled onto the wall for some strange reason, and my nightmare before Christmas action figures, which consisted of: Santa Jack, Regular Jack, and Dr.Finklestein. As the day came to an end, Zuko slept upstairs in the spare room with the spare bed. I had put some blankets and a few pillows on it so he would be comfortable. I lay down in bed and closed my eyes; the imposable had happened, but it was so fun to have the only great anime on Nickelodeon to be in my world, what kind of adventure would this bring apon us all? Only time will tell...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Disclaimer:_ Okay okay. I don't own avatar, also, this fanfic is my friend's. She wanted to use my account . so i let her cause im nice. sometimes. So she will send me the updates and I will put them on. (I put the disclaimer on because she forgot to. she did the rest.) **

Five in the morning...I heard a knock on my basement door. Who in gods good name...? Mom knew better than to wake me up a whole hour before Im suppost to. So I awncerd tiredly without leaving my bed;

"yeah...?" Zuko came through my door, saying that he couldn't sleep because of those small children upstairs. My cousins...they are little...none are ten or older...and they are annoying as hell. I sat up, I was wearing my baggy red pajama pants and a gray tee-shirt. I, almost without opening my eyes,Pulled the covers beside me over, moved my edward sissorhands actionfigure, and told him to lay down. Im sure that embarrised him, but he did as he was told, and he layed down beside me. In no time, I was back to sleep; but within the next hour, I was woken again. My aunt asked what I wanted for breakfast; This time however, I was kind of hungry; so I told her I wanted an egg. I rather like eggs. Zuko and I tiredly got out of my bed, but he was face to face with my Jack doll that had a swullin head. It has a freakin huge head! and such a small body! when I saw that, I laughed while mom asked for the LOST dvds. But back on topic, we both walked upstairs to eat breakfast. My male cousins were whining and complaining, buisness as usual. Except I got up and ate breakfast today. I poked the yolk with my fork, making the stuff inside fall over the white part of the sunny-side up egg. When I finished eating breakfast, I went upstairs and brushed my teeth, like usual, except I had to hunt down that other toothbrush I had for some strange reason and let Zuko use it. Once that was accomplished, I went down to my room to get ready, Zuko went upto the room he was using upstairs and got ready, he wore what he usually wears on the show, as if it was okay in this sociaty. Im not saying it isn't, just that it would look...strange. I grabbed my Edward Sissorhands shirt that had writing on it that said: "If he wern't up there now, it wouldn't be snowing." I love that movie to no end, and if I start to rant about how badly he was treated in Suburbia, I will talk amile a minute. I slipped on my hip hugger jeans and brushed my hair. Zuko knocked on my door; when I opend it, my girl cousin ran in with her middle brother, and asked if we could play sonic, or road rage. I sighed; I had some time to kill, might as well. So I started up the sonic game, Zuko sat on my bed and watched my cousin and I play. She just had to play that sonic go cart game; so I let her, I played as Knuckles as she played as Shadow.

I lost. I always seem to lose to her at the go-cart game. Zuko laughed at me for losing to my little cousin. Writing this is kind of making me want to play sonic. But we played again and I was doing really good. But when she passed me again, I shreiked

"BITCH WHAT?" and started to go faster. I won at the end. It was my second youngest cousin's turn to play.I had them switch the controler when the other one finished playing, because Sonic was a two player only game. I beat him no problem, Zuko wanted to play next, so I let him; We raced the 3/3 laps and it was a tie.

Time for school. Krystal rang my doorbell like she does every morning. Zuko took two dollors for lunch like I had; at our lunchroom there is this stand where you could buy snacks, but its slower than the regular lunch line. Sometimes I don't get to the frount, but in fourth hour I get candy, so I eat that. Its not alot but it gets me home. When Krystal saw Zuko, I could swear she was going to pass out; she probably never saw a really hott anime character stand before her in all his glorious hottness. I explained that I was taking him to school, and that his name was Prince Zuko. Krystal like very few people, has never seen AVATAR. The awsomest show on Nick! Before we left, My aunt gave me my Jack umbrella and explained that it might rain later. My Jack umbrella had Jack skulls all over it and had a handle that is his head. Zuko probably found it strange but he didn't want to get wet. While we waited at the bus stop, some jackass took my Jack bag and threatend to throw it over the fence. When I tried to get it back, I couldn't. Basturds. Zuko set his fist on fire and told them that If they didn't give me my bag back, and apoligize; they'd be eating fireballs for breakfast.

That scared them strait.They gave my bag back, and even offored to carry my backpack! I rather like how he scared them; I finally got the respect that I may not 'deserve' but I want. They whisperd amoung themselfs about something that I really don't care about. Those losers always do that, The sky was slightly cloudy, It looked like It might rain later, good thing I took my umbrella. I felt raindrops fall onto my head, so I opend my umbrella and we stood under it. The ran stayed remotely off of us. The bus came; and we got on; taking our seats was easy because my spot was open. I sat beside the window while Zuko sat beside me, feeling remotly bored. Jamie got on the bus and saw Zuko, she almost died. It was cool. I really like riding the bus when its raining, I like it when its raining in General. I think that a rainy day is much clearer and better than a bright, hot, sunny day. I love to get drenched while dancing around outside in the rain. The feeling of rain pelting against my pale skin is just so soothing; Zuko shook my shoulder. We had arrived at school and everyone was getting off. I quickly got my bag and backpack, and we got off. Zuko was taller than many of the others, mainly because were all younger than him. Chills ran up my flesh as the cold rain pelted down, Zuko offored to warm me up with some fire; but I told him that if he fire bended at school, he'd get in trouble. As much as he hated not to practice his fire bending, Im sure he was awair that he had to adapt as well as he possably could. We walked down the hall and to my locker. I sadly had to let Lulu have him for the rest of the day; When Lulu came by to get him, she had Aang, Katara,and Sokka behind her, ready to come with me for the night. I grabbed his wrist and asked if I could keep him untill second hour was over. I had a major crush on Zuko from the TV, and still had a hard time believing that he was now part of my life, Really!

"No. My day! Give him up!" We tugged on his arms for a while, but then, another confused boy walked down our halls. He didn't wear normal clothes, he was totally hot! Lulu watched that boy's sexy self walk down the hall, attempting to find information. He had one of those sword carrier things at his side, and a gourd. "Oh my god. Thats Toma!" Toma was from Ranma 1/2. The second movie: NIHOU MY CONCUBINE. She let Zuko go and we both slammed into the lockers, yes, I was tugging that hard. Lulu turned to me and Zuko; and said something I never thought I'd hear her say in 10,000,0000 years. Not that I planned to live that long...before I become overlord that is. After I become overlord I shall live for 20,000,0000 years; and allow marshins to be my army, and Lulu to train them with her bat of death. Which will be upgraded to a lazor sword once the technology is aquired that is."You can keep him." I looked at her with astonished eyes, had she really given Zuko to me? As much as I love to beleive that, It was hard. But then I rememberd! When I showed her one of my videos I made, she said Prince Toma was hott stuff, so he became her Ranma 1/2 boyfriend. Why in god's good name was he here?

Lulu asked Toma to live with her. Possably be her sex slave. Im totally kidding about the sex slave part, that was a joke. But she really did ask him to live with her. So that means...I CAN KEEP ZUKO! (Winky smiley face.) Aang, Katara, and Sokka stayed with me the rest of the day,I might have to pull some strings to get them a seat in all of my classes, (Zuko mostly) but I think its possable. AE is easy to get seats in, because there are hardly any people there. But in math, Social Studies, English and all those, its gonna be difficult. Not to mention...at lunch, there are only four seats to a table; and Zuko with Katara, Aang, and Sokka pretty much take up a whole table.

To my pleasure, I shall skip through the first...few hours, and go right to lunch. I couldn't split us all up, because I was suppost to take care of them untill they could take care of themselfs. So, I asked Mrs.Chalker, my AE teacher if we could eat lunch in her classroom. After explaining the situation, she was happy to have us in her class. I am the well-behaived one in the class, so she trusted me with them. Bad mistake. Zuko and Aang immediatly began fighting right after Mrs.Chalker left the room to eat her lunch. The fight at first was verbal, calling eachother basturds or something like that. To my assumption,Aang thought it was Zuko's fault they ended up here, and Zuko thought it was Aang's fault. (He is the bridge between worlds afterall.) During the verbal fight, I stayed mostly out of it. Except occasionally I'd whisper 'burn' to mostly myself. Then, Zuko shot fire balls at Aang. Who wasn't expecting that? Katara first told them to knock it off, but Zuko shouted:

"Stay out of this woman!" and kept fighting Aang. AllI could do for a bit was watch them as they argued back and forth, using their elements to solve their problems. I grabbed the teacher's addition of a social stuides book and put it between them at a last minute attempt at stopping them. Ironically, it worked! Which is strange, because I can barely lift the regular one, let alone the teacher's addition. Which is larger.

"Behaive yourselfs!" I hissed at them. "When we get home, you two can fight in the back yard! Or cut the grass. Either one works. Just don't set the grass or trees on fire. If you two don't behaive yourselfs the rest of the day your sleeping in the yard." Thats what stopped them. Neither one wanted to sleep outside in the itchy grass. I was proud of myself. They all finished their lunch and tossed it in the tiny trashcan in the classsroom. But what was sad, was that there were only two more classes. ICS (Computer Studies) and Science. Katara was drawing on the chalk board while Sokka was drawing on a peice of paper. Aang picked up a carmal candy that Mrs.Chalker had in a bowel for the good behaived.

After school, I had drama rehursal. So Zuko, Aang, Katara, and Sokka had to come with me. They had to sit in the seats of the auditorium, guarding my stuff. Zuko was going through the pockets of my Jack bag while I rehursed; and pulled out a box of mike and Ike (Candy) He put three in his hand and ate it. When the other three said that he shouldn't do that, he ignored them and ate the rest. After rehursal, we got into my mom's car. I sat in the frount and they all sat in the back. They sat like this: Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko. From window to window. When we got home, Katara, Sokka, and Aang looked around, amazed. But Zuko (sence he was here last night) Acted as if it was nothing special. My cat Leimei was laying on the refridgorater like she always does, and when Zuko opend it to get himself a Dr.Thunder, she jumped off of the refridgorator and onto his head.He took her off of his head, taking multiple calming breaths so that he doesn't get angry at her, because I told him to be patiant with her. He put her on the floor and got his Dr.Thunder. Aang smiled at Lei Mei, knelt down beside her and began to pet her. She purred at his petting, and he smiled. Zuko went out into the back yard and started to practice, making sure he didn't set anything on fire; he didn't want to sleep in his own ashes. Wait, did that make sence? I think it did.

Katara filled a bowl up with water and practiced her water bending with it. We all were out on the porch in the back yard, Aang practiced on one side of the yard, and Zuko practiced on the other. I told them that if they behaived themselfs the rest of the week, then on Saturday, Lulu and I would take them to a movie with Toma. The main two that fight, stayed as far away from eachother as possable, and when we all were in my room playing board games, they sat far from eachother. I thought it was funny.


End file.
